Tiptoe Your Way Back Into My Heart
by Sonamylovermoy-moy16
Summary: Three Years Ago They were attacked, she fell into silence. Sonic hadn't heard from her, not a single peep since that attack. He was engaged, she was asleep. What happens when she awakes after all this time, to pain. Will she tiptoe back into Sonics heart...or is it all over?
1. Chapter 1

**Tiptoe Your Way Into My Heart **

**Chapter One**

**A Silent Night**

_*3 years ago*_

**Sonic's P.O.V**

It was a bloodfeild. Everyone was knocked out on the sidewalks of New York. I stood to face him shakingly, this man had gotten mad over the years. Eggman was a madman. He killed hundreds of people just to get his hands on some stupid device, but that device was being protected by her.

"Now, Now Sonic, just hand me the girl and this would be all over" he grinned while hovering in his air craft.

"Not a chance Egg Head" she said from behind me.

"Ames" I warned

She stepped forward. "You gotta kill me to get my dad's invention!" she yelled summoning her Piko Piko Hammer and took a fighting stance.

She was shaking, her outfit was stained in blood, black jeans….and a white shirt, torn and tattered. She glared at him furiously and gnawed at her bottom lip. I smiled at her and took my stance beside her.

"With pleasure my dear" he sneered and aimed a gun at us. We dodged the firing bullets and Amy hit a few with her hammer and kept charging at the mad doctor.

"Arrrrrrgggg!" she screamed and swung in his direction.

He dodged her blow just in time and shot her in the leg. I sped up to his egg-carrier and tipped the stability and socked him in the face with a right hook. Blood was stained on my gloves but I didn't care. He was hurting her.

She spat on the ground "That hurt" she said limping towards me. I held her before she fell over and looked into her jade eyes.

"We'll get it fixed, let's gather the gang and head for a hospital" I said putting her arm around my neck

She nodded tiredly and made her hammer disappear. The doctor lay unconscious on the ground as we shook our team awake. I stood as they scrambled together. Amy was helping Tails up when Eggman bellowed.

"It won't end here Sonic! Not until im completely satisfied!" he laughed and pointed a ray above me.

"Ha! Missed me egg-brain!" I laughed

"Did i?" he laughed and vanished.

I cocked my head to the side, utterly confused when I saw Amy rushing towards me. Everything slowed when I looked up to see a large building piece inches away from my head, I looked back at her as she ran to me with tears in her eyes.

"SONIKKU!" she yelled and shoved me backwards.

I landed with a loud thud and I stared in horror as the ruble crushed her, buiring her underneath

"AMY!" I yelled and reached out to her.

"Gah!"

I panted and held my chest, my heart was beating too fast.

"Sonic?" Sally said touching my arm. "Baby are you ok?" she said rubbing my hand

"Again.." I said putting my head in my hands.

"Shhh" she said holding me. "You called her again" she said softly.

"Im going to go see her" I said getting out of bed. I threw on a coat and grabbed my keys. I closed the front door to my house and revved up to Tail's Workshop downtown. I stopped dead in front of his workshop entrance and unlocked the door. I stepped inside to see Tails in a robe and a cup of coffe and smiling tiredly.

"Why are you up bud?" I asked the teenager

"Sally called me" he said simply.

"Oh. How is she?" I asked worriedly staring at the back of the shop.

He chuckled. "Same as always, quiet" he said "Want to visit Sleeping Beauty?' he asked slapping my arm.

I chuckled "Sure" I said following the fox to the back. A faint light loomed from the door she was behind, tails unlocked it and pushed it open silently.

Amy laid as still as we found her in the rubble that day. Her wounds had healed, and she was washed by the girls in the gang everyday. Tonight she was wearing a simple white night gown and a cute bow-tie on her hair, that too changed, it lengthen to her shoulders. Her body continued to grow thanks to Tails who was feeding her and giving her the nutrients she needed through the tubes in her arm and the one down her throat. As much as I hated to see it, it was necessary to keep her alive while she was asleep.

"Something changed last night on her scanners Sonic" tails said at the door.

"What do you mean changed?" I asked keeping my eyes on her

"Her heart rate increased to normal, her breathing is stable now, that's why I don't have a few tubes in her. He pointed to the unplugged machines to the far corner.

My eyes lit up. "What does that mean?" I asked hopefully

"She's coming to….i just don't know when yet." He smiled at me


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**This Vile Thing We Share**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sonic? Can you head down to the grocery store for me please?" Sally said to me

"Sure sure, what do you need?" I asked her after coming into the kitchen.

"Some garbage bags, some milk and eggs please, oh and a bag of bread" Sally said smiling sweetly at me.

"No problem Sal" I said writing it down and stuffing it into my pocket.

"How was your visit last night baby?" she asked lacing her hands with mine.

"The same.." I said releasing our hands and brining her into a hug.

She hugged me back without hesitation and broke free to peck a tiny kiss to my lips. I smiled down at my princess and kissed her occupied finger.

A year after Amy fell silent, I proposed to Sally Acorn. She was a caring girl, and has been supporting me for a very long time. I figured she was wife material, but I haven't been fair to her, I don't want to get married until Amy wakes up. Sally has been very patient with me and I cant thank her enough for it.

"Ill be back okay?" I said kissing the top of her head.

"Alright, I'll be waiting, oh and do give Amy my hello's" she said before disappearing into the kitchen again.

I smiled. She knew I was going to visit again.

My smile left me. Amy was breathing on her own now, and her heart rate is normal, she's coming to soon. Tails words kept repeating in my head all day, but I didn't get a nightmare last night like I usually do.

I closed the front door and sped towards the grocery store, thinking on what Tails said.

X

Sally's P.O.V

**_Knock knock_**

"Come in" I said brushing my hair.

"Hello dear" he said and kissed my shoulder

"Hello darling" I sighed and smiled at him.

"Do you have the medicine?" I asked him through the mirror

He frowned. "Sally, why do you keep her alive, why not kill her and end the boy?" he said massaging my shoulders.

"I want her to wake up to pain darling" I said kissing his hand.

"And what will you do then?" he asked

"Watch her suffer, until she can't take it, and ill end her life, if she doesn't do it herself" I smiled.

"Little by little I will make her come through and push Sonic into the marriage, ill retrieve your precious gem, and as darling little may awakes, ill take what's rightfully mine, and erase any memory he's had of her." I snickered.

"Fool proof my dear" he said kissing my neck

"Ohh Eggman…" I moaned.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hewo! ^_^ I hope your enjoying this so far, I know I am**_

_**Enjoy "To See You Again"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Chapter 3**

**To See You Again**

**Sonic's P.O.V**

I rushed over to Tail's workshop after dropping the groceries on the counter. Saly wasn't downstairs so I figured she was taking her noon nap. I opened the door frantically to find a startled Cream staring at me.

"Oh! Its only you Mr. Sonic! Pleas don't scare me like that" she said in her sweet tone.

"Cream are you okay?" Tails came rushing out with two glasses of water in his hands. He shook his head and smiled at me. "Don't scare her like that dummy" Tails said rolling his eyes "Shes not going anywhere " he said pointing to the back of the workshop.

"I-I know" I said blushing embarrassed

"Cream already paid her a visit, but I need to talk to you." He said seriously.

"Okay I nodded.

"Here ya go Cream, try attacking this problem and I'll be right out okay?" Tails said blushing

"Oh! Sure, sure take you time" she smiled sweetly.

Tails smiled at her and motioned me to follow him. I followed the fox into Amy's "hospital room" and closed the door behind me, I noticed only two tubes in her body. One to fed her, and the other to keep her temperature under control.

"What..?" I asked him

"I don't know Sonic, that's what's bugging me, and I cant take any tests because shes asleep, I ned her awake to find out, how shes recovering so quickly the past 2 days." He said staring at the silent girl.

"Well she's been sleeping forever wasn't this bound to happen?" I asked curiously.

"That's not it Sonic, Amy's been drugged" he said to me seriously

"DRUGGED?! BY WHO?" I demanded shooting up to my feet.

"Like I said, I don't know" he said not looking at me. "What I do know, is this stain" he said pointing to her shoulder area on her now red house gown. There seeping through was a dark substance and what looked to be a small hole, the size of a needle.

"I've never injected Amy other than her IV tubes and her eating tube." He said seriously.

"Someones been here….touching her?" I asked painfuly "Install a system Tails!" I said matter-of-factly.

"I would Sonic.."

"But?!" I asked

"Whoever it is, is helping Amy to recover, shes going to open her eyes again" he said looking at me

"Shit!, I forgot about that…but, its wrong…still she should come on her own when shes good and ready.." I said contemplating

"But you want to see her now.." he finished for me

"Tails she saved me.." I said shaking in my chair.

**_"_****_Amy! Amy!" I yelled with tears in my eyes._**

**_"_****_Sonic over here!" Knuckles called_**

**_I sped towards him and he pointed to a limp pink arm, I immediately helped him dig her out. Her head appeared and I could hold her shoulders._**

**_"_****_Don't pull Asshole, youll rip her from her body!" Shadow slapped me._**

**_Everyone dug her body out and I pulled her out of the rubble and laid her on my lap sobbing._**

**_"_****_Hey, Ames?" I said stroking her face_**

**_"_****_C'mon you gotta get up" I said to her._**

**_I bent my head and felt her soft uneven breathing_**

**_"_****_She's alive!" I yelled to the others._**

"I know Sonic" he said resting his hand on my shoulder.

"Hey Ames?" I asked the sleeping hedgehog before me. "Wake up soon, on your own time" I said to her "I need to see you smile again.." I pleaded


	4. Chapter 4 What You Mean To Me

_**Hewo! Im sorry im sorry im sorry, my mom surprised my little brother and I to a Trip to Florida! AAAAHHHH so sorry I didn't even get to tell you guys I was leving for two weeks, please don't hate me! Cuz I love yhew! :D **_

_**Okay I made this one longer than the older chapters because I had a comment and I agree it should be longer, cuz im one who hates to read small chapters, BRING ON THE INTENSITY! Right?**_

_**AGAIN! Im sorry! 3 3 **_

_**Enjoy "What You Mean To Me"**_

Chapter Four

What You Mean to Me

I left her room and sat there with Tails and Cream for a while. They were both studying Math together and Cream seemed to be having loads of fun.

"Oh! Now I understand, thank you so much Miles!" she said hugging him

He blushed. "S-Sure thing" he smiled

"Oh! Im sorry that was um, a little inappropriate" she said fiddling with her ears.

"No, not at all, its fine" he reassured her

I chuckled in my chair. I smiled, Ames would love to see them so close now.

"Hey Sonic" Tails said interrupting my thoughts

"Yeah?" I asked

"Your phone's ringing" he said pointing to my pocket.

"Oh right thanks bud" I said and answered it.

"Hey Sal" I said calmly

"Sonic we need to have a serious discussion" she said breathlessly.

"Sally are you alright? You sound out of breath" I said worriedly

"No , im fine dea-baby, honestly I am" she said

"Were you going to call me something just now?" I asked her

"Pardon? I don't think I did baby" she said quickly

I brushed it off.

"My mistake, im here with Tails and Cream, I can come home right now if you want" I said walking to the wall.

"No, I need you to stay there, im having Bunnie over right now, and we're discussing some things that have to be done." She said seriously

"Is everything okay?" I asked

"I should think so, but Sonic we need to talk about our marriage, I've waited long enough haven't I baby?" she said.

I froze.

"Baby?" she asked

"Yes im here, ill be home first thing in the morning alright?" I said to her

"Perfect baby, Chou!" she said

"I Love You" I said

"I love you too" she said and hung up.

I walked carefully back to the armchair and sat quietly. I put my head in my hands and thought hard. Our Marriage? Did she mean our Wedding? She said she was tired of waiting. Sally is tired of waiting on Amy, no on me, im not being fair to her at all, she deserves happiness and I want to give it to her.

"You okay Sonic?" Tails said interrupting my thoughts.

"Huh?" I said looking blankly at him.

"Are you okay?" he said again.

"oh yeah, just thinking. Hey Tails, is it alright if I stay the night? I asked.

" Uh yeah sure. Are you and Sally ok?" he asked closing his books.

"We're fine, she just having a friend over to discuss her duties is all, so I don't want to get in her way, she wants to talk about something in the morning though" I said leaning back into the chair.

"Oh? Wel you can use the couch bed here" he said patting the couch.

"Thanks" I said smiling gratefully.

"I do regular check-up during the night on Amy, so don't be startled when I come down the stairs ok?" Tails said helping Cream to her feet.

"No problem, are you taking Cream home?" I asked.

"Yeah I am, I promised her mom to have her home by 9" he said grabbing his keys.

"Fly safely" I called after them

"Always" he said

"Goodbye Mr. Sonic, bye bye Amy" she said waving to me and then to the back of the shop.

I waved to her until she closed the door. I sighed and began to prepare my bed.

Not too long after I got prepared for bed, Tails came through the workshop door that was connected to his small house on top.

"Getting Ready for bed?" he asked sitting on the small "bed"

"Well, yeah after a quick visit" I said smiling.

"Right.." he smiled. "Alright, I have to change her IV bag anyway" he said pointing to a large bag he was holding. I nodded and followed the fox into Amy's room.

Tails went on into changing Amy's bag and I sat n the chair watching over her. If only I wasn't so distrcted and cocky.

I shook my head. Seriously what was I thinking?

"Sonic….wtch ….out"

Tails froze solid stiff with his hands on the new IV bag and slowly looked in Amy's direction. I blinked probably a million times and swallowed hard.

"Y-You heard thet too right?" Tails asked shkingly.

I nodded slowly and kept my eyes glued to her lips. My face grew warm, she said my name, no she was warning me too.

"The…rock" she mumbled and tightened her eyes.

A tear escaped my eyes fr the first time ever since that day, and it made its path along my cheek and stopped at my muzzle.

"Im alright Ames" I said taking her hand in mine, I allowed them to fall, my tears came with no end, silently, she was talking, it was horse but it changed, it grew up like she did.

"Sonikku.." she said softly and smiled ever so slightly, u had to look closely.

"Ames" I said squeezing her hand.

As iif he finaly gained his senses Tails jumped into action, grbbing this flie and that file making phone calls.

"I I gotta call cream, and and and Knuckles and Rouge Oh God! Shaadow isn't even here!" Tails was pacing the floor ang tying to get syrynges and other medical instruments for Amy.

He took a blood test, he checkd her pulse, her eyes her ears. A regular check up if you ask me.

"Sonic, I need a little space, some o the gang should be here already waiting outside" he said frantically.

"I thought Rouge and Cream would have already burst through here" I said with a chuckle.

He smiled for short moment saying " Child lock?" he shrugged.

"On the outside?" I asked cocking a brow

"Its Rouge and Cream, I had to" he laughed and shooed me out the door. I glanced back at Amy, she stirred in her sleep, is she finnaly waking up?

"tails?" I called aftr him before he disappeared

"Yeah?" he asked

"Don't call Sal" I said seriously.


	5. Chapter 5 Her Eyes

_**Chapter Five! Yay! So things get really interesting now huh? Amy was talking in her sleep! That means she's conscious enough to talk?!**_

_**Is she going to wake up? Find out in "Her Eyes"**_

Chapter Five

Her Eyes

We all waited impatiently, we could hear tails fumbling about behind the workshop.

"Well I'm tired" Knuckles complained.

"Then take a nap" Rouge said in annoyance

"I don't wanna miss anything" he yawned

"then stop complaining" Rouge said irritably

"Both of you shut it" Shadow spat.

Somehow the dark hedgehog managed to get here from New York. He wasn't wearing his heavy coat anymore, he wore a black shirt and a red slack basket ball shorts. He was calmly leaning his back on the wall with his eyes closed.

Cream was keeping her hands busy by making what looked like a crown of flowers, I smiled warmly at the Rabbit, it must be for Amy.

Rouge and Knuckles turned on the TV and kept themselves entertained by watching "Dumb Animals". I sat on the armchair and glanced once or twice at the TV, then at Shadow, Cream, just to keep my mind busy, which failed of course. I wonder if she remembers me? The gang? Could she hear what we were saying while she slept?

As if time flew Tails burst out the door a panic yet relived expression on his face. Everyone shot their glances at the panting teenage fox and waited.

"Sonic" he said looking at me.

I didn't waste time to get to my feet and sped to Tails. "Yeah?" I said softly

"You need to see this.." he said gently.

I followed him inside leaving the now quiet room. I stopped dead in my tracks, she had nothing connected to her, she was sitting upright and glancing around the room, her gaze landed on me and my heart stopped, her eyes…were magenta, I blinked once, twice, then back to normal, I looked at Tails quizzically and he shrugged his shoulders, that I didn't like to see.

"That's not all" he said painfully

"What?" I asked him then turned my gaze back to the hedgehog. She seemed worried, lost even.

"Im sorry, doctor, who is this?" she said to tails politely.

_What?..._

"This is Sonic The Hedgehog, Amy" Tails responded.

"Sonic?" she asked tuning to me.

"Yeah Ames" I said stepping carefully to her

"Nice to meet ya" she said with a small smile.

It was pretty, no beautiful, her lips were full and glossy, small lines curved at the edges of her mouth and her eyes seemed to sparkle just a bit.

"This isn't the first time Ames" I said and sat on the chair next to her bed

"It isn't?" she asked looking at me.

"No" I said slightly shaking my head.

"Well, you're familiar for sure" she said thinking.

"Amy, tell Sonic what you told me earlier" Tails said tiredly.

"Oh…" she said and looked at her hands, and for the first time in three years I saw her blush.

"You are familiar Mr. Sonic, because, I see you in my dreams very often" she said fiddling with her fingers.

"Oh?" I asked creating a small blush of my own.

"Yes.." she said looking away

Tails hand brought me back to reality when he cleared his throat. "Im gonna let the gang in Amy, you remember them right?" he asked her

"Yes I do!" she said her face lighting up suddenly

I was taken back, wait….what?!

"Sonic I need to talk to you" Tails whispered.

I nodded slowly and rose giving her a weak smile and she returned it. I followed Tails out her little room and he let the gang inside. I heard faint giggles and excited comments from the room and couldn't help but to feel jealous.

Tails ran a hand through his hair and seemed stressed out, the poor thing had a test tomorrow and he's up trying to figure out the impossible.

"Sonic, remember when I told u I think Amy got drugged?" he asked in a low whisper.

"Yeah" I croaked out

"Her eyes aren't green anymore" he said in deep thought

"Jade" I corrected without knowing

He smiled and frowned quickly. "Something tells me whoever did this, didn't want her to remember you, she remembers all of us except you but u, and the moment I mentioned ur name she was at a blank, it didn't make sense being that she spent most of her time with you when we were kids. And even the accident." He said without breath.

"Does she remember that?" I asked suddenly

"I didn't bring it up, she just woke up after all, I just want her to relax and adapt before I scare her" he said yawning.

I nodded, " hey you should get some rest ill watch her tonight" I said softly

"Thanks Sonic, I'll take Cream home though" he said stretching. "Again" he sighed and disappeared into the house again.

I glanced upwards and sighed. _Who would do that? Why only me?_

I snapped out of my trance when I heard the X-Tornado taking off and Tails yelling at me to get inside. I nodded and waved them off and stepped into Amy's room again. She looked up and me and smiled sweetly.

"Hey Mr. Sonic" she smiled.

"Hey Ames" I said with a small smile.

"It was really nice of my friends to come see me, Tails said I was asleep for a while" she laughed nervously.

I spotted her muzzle tuning a bright red as she looked at her fingers.

"Did he tell you how long?" I asked sitting on the bed.

"Yeah a solid three years, I don't think I could sleep again" she laughed.

It was different, but you could tell it belonged to her, her mouth lay agape and a pretty laugh escaped her throat, I couldn't help but to join her.

"Your something else" I smiled

"So I heard." She said quietly. "I have a lot of catching up to do huh?" she asked

"Yeah , you're supposed to be in your last year of high school at this age" I said poi tingly

"How old am I again?" she asked looking at me

" Sixteen" I told her

"Oh? And how old are you Mr. Sonic?" she asked blinking

"Oh, um, im actually making 20 soon" I said.

"Oh wow, then you're already ready to find a gal and settle down huh? Cool, im sure glad that I didn't wake up at 20, I wouldn't even know where to start" she laughed.

"You wouldn't have to worry Ames, You've got great friends" I smiled warmly at her.

Her magenta eyes shimmered and she nodded. "Yep! I sure do, im gonna do my best to catch up, oh wait…" she sat down thinking hard. She glanced at the clock and gasped.

"What is it?" I asked her

She looked at me and blinked. "Tomorrow's my birthday…" she said softly.

"Y-You remembered your birthday?!" I asked taken back.

"Yeah…im sixteen tomorrow…" she said staring hard at me.

"Well in a couple minutes actually" I sad looking at the clock. "Im gonna be the first to wish you happy birthday" I grinned

She smiled warmly. "That would be cool" she said with a smile.

"Im the definition of cool" I said cockily, surprising the both of us we glanced at each other and cracked up laughing.

Amy and I talked for what seemed like hours, I wished her happy birthday at 12:00 am and she was as happy as I ever saw her. Tails came home and did a blood test then gave her some medicine. He left to get some sleep and asked me to do the same.

"Thank you for staying up with me" she said suddenly

I opened my eyes slowly and saw her smiling at me, I was laying on her lap, with her hands in my quills. She blushed deep red and my face heated. We blinked a few times then laughed awkwardly.

"I better get some sleep" I said standing up.

She was silent

I looked at her, but she stared at her fingers. "I don't want to be alone.." she said quietly

My heart raced, her eyes were shy and she bit her lower lip nervously, it was…..cute.

"Then im here to stay, it's your birthday after all" I sad sitting back down.

She beamed up at me "Thank you!" she said.

X

Amy's POV

_He was warm…Mr. Sonic, laid in my lap like a baby almost. His face was calm, but his eyes told a story, a story I want to hear, but why is he so familiar in my dreams and when he sees me? Soon after talking to me again he had fallen __**asleep,**__ and I couldn't stop myself from tangling my hands in his quills over and over, he would smile every now and again when I did it and a familiar heat reached my muzzle every time._

" Why don't I remember you?" I asked the sleeping hedgehog.

"Ames….your …safe" he mumbled.

_Safe? Was I in danger before? Had he saved me from that danger?_

*Clatter*

I shot my head upwards and blinked…._what was that noise just now?_

"Tails?" I called carefully

"No sweetheart" an icy voice said opening my door. "I see you've got your hands on my fiancée" she said icily.

I could make out a squire-like figure in the outer darkness of the workshop, I could only see cold blue eyes glaring at me, and I caught a glimpse of a syringe in her hand and her amber hair.

"Who..who are you?" I asked holding on to Sonic.

"Like I said, Sonics fiancée" she said stepping forward. She reminded me of someone, in my dreams, just like Sonic, only I had a sense of hatred but more so fright over this girl….woman.

"SONIKKU!" I yelled at the sleeping hedgehog

_Sonikku…? My…Sonikku?_

"Ames? What's the matter?" Sonic asked rising his head.

The squirrel knocked him out with a serious fist to the head and he lay almost lifeless on my lap.

"SONIKKU WAKE UP!" I panicked shaking him.

I felt a sharp pain to the side of my neck and the rush of cold liquid, then it drew from my body and my body fell onto the mattress, I struggled to keep my eyes open to see a strange looking man with a mustache slapping the squirrel on her butt and kissed her hungrily.

"Excellent Sally" he said with a devilish smile

"Thank you doctor" she said dreamily.

"Now for your gift" he said squeezing her right breast granting him a moan.

_Sally?..._

Darkness engulfed me, and so did that horrible nightmare.


	6. Chptr6 Who? What? When? Where? Why? How?

Chapter 6

Who? What? When? Where? Why? How?

Amy's P.O.V

_I wandered through the rubble, coughing all the way, I didn't know what I was looking for, but what I knew as that I had to find it. I picked up the contraption and dusted it with my elbow and smiled sadly. I rushed into a collapsing building and hammered my way into the floor and buried it, covering it with the rubble. I stepped outside and glanced at the area one more time before striking the building with my hammer a few times, with tears streaming down my face. _

_"__Amy!" he yelled I glanced around and dashed towards my friends hammer ready in my sweaty palms, gripping the handle for dear life._

_He laughed wickedly in his egg-carrier and his mean eyes bored into me. It seemed he was talking to Sonic before I came then he smiled and spat that he wanted what I had buried. I tensed and gripped my hammer._

_"__You gotta kill me to get my dad's invention!" I yelled _

_"__With pleasure "_

_I charged after the mad man and arched my hammer behind me, but as I was about to swing a voice called out and he dodged, with shock in my face,, I froze and he shot me in my leg, just missing my stomach, I landed with a loud thud and coughed. I got up shaking and wiped my mouth._

_I looked up to see a blue blur socking the mad man in the face causing him to fall out of his carrier. I smiled at the blur and a whit blur shone along the sides of his mouth, his eyes shone and I was instantly lost in the emerald pools, until I heard him and the blue blur sped to his direction, I saw a ray point to the top of its head, missed, but purposely. I ran after him as the coward sped away._

_"__SONIKKU!" I yelled_

"Gah!" I sat up abruptly, only to be pulled back down.

"Ames, Ames calm down" the voice soothed.

I shot my head around to face those eyes, soothing and comforting. I managed to slow my breathing, keeping my eyes locked with his.

"Sonikku?" I asked breathlessly.

He froze, I felt as if the room became tense the hair heavy. Someone cleared their throat.

"Hello Amy" it said softly.

Sally was sitting at the foot of my bed, her face soft, but her eyes were cold.

"I see your memory is back?" she asked

"My, my memory?" I asked her.

"You do know who we are don't you?" she asked gesturing to the room.

"Yes" I said nodding my head.

"And Sonic?" she asked carefully gesturing to the blue blur next to me.

"Yes" I said smiling

He smiled with me, as if he was overjoyed, his eyes danced.

"I met him yesterday" I said looking back at Sally.

Her eyes smiled then, she nodded her head and seemed to fake a frown. I was really confused, even more confused when Sonics eyes fell lifeless and his smile seemed sad. Really, what was going on here?

"Excuse me for a minute Ames" he said standing up. He motioned Sally to follow him and she did, holding his arm.

What was she to Sonic? I wondered. Where had she been when I first woke up?

Her voice seemed so familiar, like the one that yelled to the madman. Everyone gave me small smiles and I returned it, but in my head I know something wasn't right….i don't remember Sonic at all, and everyone is saying that I should.

"Amy, we're going to get you out of bed today" Cream smiled

"I can walk?!" I said looking at her with a bright smile.

"You can" Tails said smiling.

Sonic's POV

She doesn't remember, what was I thinking? That she'd wake up after yesterday and tell me she remembers her sonikku. I stopped walking suddenly.

_Did I just hear her say "her sonikku? "_I blinked a familiar heat crept up my muzzle, a smile creeped to my lips and they curved upwards.

"Baby!" Sally said snapping her fingers in my face.

"Huh?" I asked looking at her angry blue eyes.

"I said we should talk" she said folding her arms.

"Oh um right, your right, let's go outside" I said taking her folded arm and pulled her towards the door.

We sat in the chairs that Tails had outside and I turned mine to face her. Sally's hair was in a pony-tail, she cut it now and then but I liked it long. She was wearing a light blue sun dress that brought out her eyes, she kept brushing loose strands of her hair from her face as the wind blew it. She looked at me seriously and I returned the stare, she deserves a serious fiancée, and I was going to give her one.

"Sonic, our wedding has been postponed quite enough times" she said softly

"I know Sal, I do, I just didn't want to get married when Amy-"

"I know, u didn't want her to wake up confused, or sad that she missed everything right?" she asked holding my hands in hers.

_Was that my reason?_

"Yeah, that's it" I lied.

"Well, now she's awake baby, if you want I can even make her a brides maid, she would look so cute in blue." She smiled.

_Bridesmaid…?_

I smiled tightly. "That would be cool" I said softly.

"How about in two weeks?" She asked bubbly.

"Two weeks?" I swallowed.

"Yes Sonic, we've been engaged over a year" she said cocking an eyebrow. She looked angry, but her eyes were dancing. My ear twitched when I heard a backward step.

"Oh, im so sorry to interrupt" she swallowed.

_Shit._

Amy was dressed in casual clothes, jeans and a white T-Shirt that had a little Chao holding a pink heart saying in bold letters "Chaos' Love Me". My guess, she borrowed Creams shirt. It showed because she wore a light blue undershirt to cover up her stomach that would have probably been showing. Her quills seemed longer now that she was standing up. Her magenta eyes were bouncing between sally and I's entwined hands. I pulled them away and stood up.

"N-no , you weren't, uh…Ames, your walking" I said tightly

"Oh? Yeah, I have been for the last 15 minutes, you know? Just getting my lazy butt out of bed" sh shrugged tucking a strand behind her ear.

I smiled warmly, "Then you wont mind taking a walk with me?" I asked

"Ahem!" Sally coughed.

_Double shit. How did I manage to forget my fiancée?_

"No, no that's ok Sonic, I actually interrupted something, I'll just probably go with Cream or something, it's afterschool anyway so I should catch up with the girls, but thank you so much for the offer" she said a little too quickly.

She waved at Sally who returned it gravely and looked back at me and smiled apologetically and disappeared in the workshop again.

My shoulders slumped as I saw her retreating figure disappear. I ran a hand threw my quills and let out a sigh. I faced Sally and offered a lopsided smile.

"Two weeks?" I asked nervously.

"Okay, three, but that's as much as im going Sonic, were going into Summer." She said seriously.

"And, you don't want a summer wedding.." I breathed out.

"Exactly" she said and stood up. "Im going over by Bunnie, call me when you want to discuss our wedding alright?" she said putting her handbag over her shoulder.

"Yeah, ok" I said looking out at the setting sun.

"Alright then, I'll see you at home" she said and kissed my cheek. And with that she left me standing on the porch.

I sighed and went back inside the moment her car disappeared.

Amy was sitting on the couch laughing at a photo album in front of her. I smiled when she snorted and held her mouth then burst out laughing again with Cream and Rouge. Her eyes met mine and held them there, she offered a small smile and I returned it and she turned her attention back to what Cream was pointing at.

Tails came out from Amy's "room" holding a sheet and smiled at me. He came over and smiled at the girls.

"Hey Cream, I gotta getcha home remember?" he asked

The Rabbit looked up and pouted. "Aw, do I really have to go? I was going to show Amy one more album" she said with puppy dog eyes, I knew Tails couldn't resist it and I wanted to see how this was going to play out.

But his face stiffened. "C'mon Cream, I don't want Vanilla to get mad at me" he said with a small smile.

She groaned, kissed Amy on the cheek and gave her a hug. She shyly said bye to me and I nodded. The fox and Rabbit went outside and I watched as Tails revved up his twin tails and cream her ears and they were off.

Rouge got up and stretched her wings and folded them up again.

"Well sugar I have to get to work" she said pinching Amy playfully and waved 'bye' to me.

"See ya Rouge" she said as the bat left.

"Hey" I smiled.

"Hi" she said with a small blush.

"So what was Cream showing you?" I asked sitting casually next to her.

"Pictures when I was thirteen, all our adventures and battles as kids." She said picking up a picture of her and Cream doing a thumbs up.

"But…a lot of pictures look like their missing, Cream said so too, like someone just took a lot out, she said that you were in them. I wonder who would do that…and why?" she said touching an empty slot.

"Hey, about that walk" I said softly

"I would love to" she said meeting my gaze.

We both froze when we realized how close we were to each other, we both tuned as red as a tomato and drew away quickly.

"Uhm, im going to get changed" she said shooting up to her feet.

"Yeah, yeah you should do that you know? like yeah" I said shooting up as well.

"R-right, so im just gonna" she said pointing to the back of the room

"Yeah go, ill wait on you" I said quickly.

"Right, so um…uh yeah" she said turning the wrong direction hitting straight into my chest. I grabbed her arms in time and pulled her up. Her hands gripped my shirt and her eyes were glued to mine, her muzzle was blood red and how close we were I could hear her heart beating faster and faster, and I wondered, if she could hear mine too. Her breathing was soft and uneasy, nothing to worry about since she was just frightened. She smells…sweet, like strawberries.

"Uh" she said hopelessly.

I let go. "Right, go and change" I said gulping.

She nodded and walked quickly to the back of the workshop to go and change. I ran a hand threw my quills and sighed.

_What's wrong with me? It's only Ames for God's sake!_

Amy's P.O.V

I closed the door quietly behind me and leant against it. I bit my lower lip and smiled uncontrollably.

_Mr. Sonic was really close just then, I wondered if he heard my heart hammering in my chest just now? _ I asked myself clutching my chest.

But then I remembered what I'd heard.

"_Sonic, we've been engaged for over a year" Sally had said. He's engaged, there's no reason for me to just wake up and ruin someone's marriage, although I wonder why he waited so long._

I shook my head and decided that was none of my business and looked though a drawer that had new clothes in it. I picked out a cotton red shirt and changed from black to blue short jeans. I put on a pair of red flip-flops and tangled my messy quills in a neat pony-tail. I took a breath and walked as calmly as I could to the waiting blue blur. I stopped in my tracks when he turned around, his emerald eyes staring at me shyly.

_Why is he so familiar?_

Sonics P.O.V

"Ready?" I asked her.

"Yep, this should be fun, it's my first time outside, well other than earlier today, I was gonna take a walk, but I interrupted you and Sally so" she said shrugging her shoulders.

"You didn't, anyway, the sun is setting so I figured the beach down the road would be nice this time of day" I said quickly. I didn't want to talk about Sally, at least not with Amy.

"Oh! I love the beach! Let's get going already!" she said rushing past me and tearing out through the door.

I chuckled, that girl is full of energy.

"At least wait om me Ames, im gonna leave a note for Tails in case he comes home before we do." I yelled out to her.

"Okay!" she yelled back.

I wrote a short note to Tails and set it on the couch, I left and locked up and walked down to Amy who was sitting on the bottom of the stairs that led to Tails house.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

She beamed up at me and stood up. "Yeah lets go" she said smiling.

Amy and I walked the boardwalk and talked endlessly, I listened to her ramble on about ho er=everyone changed and how happy she was to recognize everyone, well all except for me. We sat in the sand and she eyes the setting sun dreamily.

"I just don't get it" she sighed.

"Get what?" I asked looking at her.

"The missing pictures, the dream I always have every night. This pain in my neck, you, it dosnt make any sense. Sonic, how long was I asleep?" she croaked out

"Three Years" I whispered.

"Three…three years?" she asked tearing up.

"Why don't I remember you?" she cried.

"Ames. I don't know, I really don't….wait a minute. A dream a pain in your neck?" I asked

"Well yeah and its itches sometimes." She said placing her gloved hand on her neck.

"Can I see?" I asked carefully.

"Sure" she said wiping her face. She sat up straight and I turned her head to meet my eyes and blushed looking at her neck, it was slightly red in one area and seemed swollen in some way. I touched it gently with one finger and she flinched.

"You okay?" I asked

"Yeah, you can continue" she said softly.

I nodded and ran it around the area, Amy stayed quiet. I found myself running it past the swollen area and further down her neck. I heard a soft purr escape her lips and I had to hold back a growl, so I swallowed hard to keep it where it belonged. My finger ran its way upwards again, more slowly earning my a slightly louder purr from her. He next thing I found myself doing was placing a small kiss on the crook of her neck.

"Sonic.." she breathed out.

This time my growl escaped me, I couldn't help it, the way she moaned my name just now, it was almost unbearable. "Ames.." I said softly against her neck.

Reality hit and I faced her, her eyes seemed mixed somehow, like hints of Jade in them.

"Ames,, your eyes, how?" I asked.

"I dunno what you're talking about sonikku" she said dizzily.

"S-sonikku?" I asked gulping.

"Isn't that what I always call you?" she asked dizzily.

"Ames your remembering!" I said excitedly, but how? When?

My thoughts were interrupted by a hovering sound close by I shot my head around to the sound and stood up abruptly glaring at the person in front of me.

"Eggman" I growled.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, its been a long time old friend" he sneered

"I dunno what hit you in the head, but last time I checked, we're not friends" I spat.

"Ohoho!? I see a familiar face there" he smiled wickedly

"E-eggman?" Amy asked before fainting.

"Ames!" I yelled in panic and scooped her in my arms. "What did you do?!" I yelled at the doctor.

"Me? Why would you assume I made her faint, word is shes just woken up, she must be exhausted from all shes been experiencing" he smiled.

"Whats it to ya?"

"Oh? Just curious, now Sonic If im correct I heard you say she's just starting to remember?" he asked

"What's. it. To. Ya?" I asked again

"Look dear boy, im only concerned about her, what happens when she remembers you, and little miss Acorn hm? Heartbreak im sure, and another thing, I caught your little moment there before I made myself known to u. im sure Sally would love it, after all I know where you live." He laughed and zoomed away.

What the hell? Why the hell?

I glanced down at Amy and my heart shattered.

What if he's right, but how did he know about Amy's condition, he had to be the one that drugged her, for her eyes to look that way, I glanced at her neck again and sped towards the workshop. Tails needs to know about this!

X

"Tails!" I yelled

"Im here Sonic how was your wal-" he stopped mid-sentence when he saw Amy almost lifeless in my arms.

"Get her in her room" he said hurriedly and ran into her room, I saw him hooking up machines again and my stomach immediately felt uneasy. I set her down on the bed and he waisted no time in hooking her up.

"Tails look at her neck, she was complaining about it today, said it was itchy and painful, then Eggman showed up and.." I started

"Eggman?! What's he doing here?!" he asked horrified.

"I don't know, anyway, he said something fishy bout Ames condition and it made me feel uneasy, I think he drugged her" I said breathlessly.

He nodded and went to examine her neck carefully.

"And tails, something else" I said softly.

"Yeah?" he asked looking up for a second.

"Today, after she complained about her neck, I uh asked her to see it and she allowed me to, and..and um, I accidentally kissed her neck for some reason, and her eyes began to change, and she called me sonikku and asked if she didn't call me that all the time and…well that's when egg head showed up and.."

"Sonic…you did what?" he asked with a small grin.

I blushed…deeply.

"But what about Sal-"

"SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!" she screamed.

"_Shit"_ I muttered.


	7. Chapter 7 To Remember

_**Okayyyy**_

_**This Chapter is pretty intense, has some really foul language in it, I pictured this really bloody in a way, but I don't like a lot of bloodspills and stuff,**_

_**The Chapter is rated M like seriously, it dosnt have a sex scene or anything but Sally is pretty, nasty, for one she chose Eggman of all people like you saw in chapter 2 or 3. **_

_**I hope you enjoy this is my first time putting something like this ot there please leave honest reviews about it but don't be mean kay?**_

_**Enjoy "To Remember"**_

Chapter 7

To Remember

"SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!" she screamed

I turned to face the angry squirrel as she held her phone up to my face. "What is this crap?!" she demanded.

"It's a misunderstanding" I said gently

" AMISUNDERSTANDING?! I JUST SPOKE TO YOU ABOUT OUR WEDDING AND I HAVE THIS EMAILED TO MY PHONE? IT LOOKS LIKE YOU WERE ENJOYING YOURSELF!" she screamed stomping her foot on the ground

"Amy said something was on her neck so I was looking at it Sal" I said quietly.

" SO WHAT WAS THE KISS FOR HUH? YOU'RE HER DADDY AND YOU WANTED TO KISS IT BETTER" she yelled with tears in her eyes.

"That was a mistake Sally" I said feeling horrible when her tears became visible

"A mistake?" a small voce said

_FUCK IT TO HELL MAN!_

Amy was sitting upright her face lowered. "So it was just to make it cool down right? The itching?" she asked.

"Ames.."

"No I get it Sonic" she said lifting her head. I was taken back her left eye was completely clear and her sad Jade eye looked at me, if looks could kill, Amy would've murdered me by striking me straight in the heart.

Sally was taken back too. She stood there with her eyes popping out of her skull.

"I remember.." she started out. She walked towards me carefuly and turned her neck so I could see the healing wound.

"Make it better.." she said softly.

I pulled her close to me and she inhaled sharply when my lips found their way to her neck again. I don't know why I did it, it felt right, it just felt….right. I kissed the wound gently, earning me a purr, a growl escaped my lips and I continued loving her neck, the smell, the feel of it, of her. My tounge licked her gently and she exhaled sharply, the world didn't exist anymore, only Amy…only Amy.

"Sonikku.." she moaned

"Jesus Ames…" I growled against her skin. I felt her hands on my chest pushing me away gently, I didn't want her too, I didn't want to go back to reality, I knew what was going to greet me.

Her Jade eyes were filled with tears. "Im Sixteen, I pushed you out the way that day, and I was in a coma for three years, I kept dreaming about the day I almost died," she sobbed. "You kept me here sonikku, I want to thank you with my heart but yours belongs to Sally, your engaged like I heard accidentally, you're getting married in three weeks, Tails and cream are in high school, rouge already has a kid, She's working" she continued.

"And I missed it all" she said running out the room sobbing.

"Amy!" I called after her

"Sonic, leave her, she needs to be alone right now" Tails said with tears in his eyes.

"she needs me tails" I said in a broken tone.

"No Sally needs you" Tails said in an angered tone and walked past the squirrel.

X

"Sonic, baby" she said hugging me.

"Fuck!" I yelled

She held me tighter and I sobbed in her hair. "Fuck it this hurts!" I cried.

"shhh, its okay, its okay.

Sally's P.O.V

"Its okay" I said to him, a smile creeped across my face

_Success_

I drove Sonic home in silence I told him I was going to meet Bunnie and told him I would be home soon. Yes et him cry, Darling will be proud of me.

I knocked daintily on the large door, it buzzed and opened and I stepped int. I took the elevator to his…*giggle* our bedroom and entered. He sat up from his desk and licked his lips as I dropped my thrench coat.

"To what do I owe this pleasant surprise dear?" he said walking towards me.

"A celebration is all this is darling" I said seductively.

"Oh? For what?"

"Sonic is in tears and so is the little pest" I said kissing his nose.

"oooh, I do belive im going to enjoy this" he said grabbing my butt firmly.

"Eggman…you dirty dirty man" I moaned capturing his lips.

"Fuck Acorn, do you want the syringe today as well?" he asked kneading my breasts

"Drug me" I pleaded.

He jabbed a large needle in my neck and I moaned with pleasure.

"I love this colour in your eyes Sally" he groaned taking off his clothes.

"Does grey suit me master?" I purred.

"Fuck yes it does Acorn" he said pushing me on the bed.

Hey don't judge *giggle*

Sonic's P.O.V

She blamed herself, it's my fault and she's blaming herself.

I slammed my fist into the wall for what seemed like the millionth time. I colapsd on my knees and cried, yes damnit I cried. I didn't know pain untilnow, I haven't cried in three years, not like this, and now its all coming back to me, her smile, her laugh, all silenced for thee fucking years!

"Argg!" I yelled slamming my fist into the wall again.

"Im getting married!" I yelled.

She woke up to pain, she missed her years of high school, her friends growing up. And I added to that pain, her first love is getting married in three weeks. Why didn't I see that before today?

Amy's P.O.V

I wandered the small workshop for a while, Tails went upstairs for something, but I know he was going to cry. I was on the couch looking at nothing in particular when reality hit me again.

Sally drugged me, and she was with Eggman and Sonic. My Sonikku. She knew that, I saw her eyes, she wasn't horrified Sonic was kissing my neck, she was horrified I remembered so quickly, she wanted me to suffer, she always had. She's afraid of me now, because I know, everything.

"He's going to marry a monster" I said to myself. "And I cant say anything"

If I do, they;;d think I was crazy, going through a phase or something, that I was being ridiculous. I know, because that's what a princess can do, she gets what she wants. And there' only one thing she wants from me, something she never got her hands on.

"His trust"

Sonic knows where the invention is. He thought it was my dying breath, but it wasn't.

~ Three Years Ago~

"Ames come on get up" the voice said.

It was seriously painful; my head pounded and my eyes refused to open, my throat seemed swollen and my body was numb, painfuly numb all over.

"Ames please" he cried

I felt cool water on my lips and my tounge ached when it tasted the salty water.

"She's awake!" "Get an Ambulance!" he yelled.

I heard running, lots of running, multiple feet scampered away, and one drawing near us. She smelled untouched.

"Sonic, let her lay down" it said

"Im not letting her go!" he yelled.

"Sonic…" I asked

"Oh my God Amy, we're gonna take care of you okay, I swear to you your gonna be okay"

His hands wer on my head rubbing it gently, he smelled rusted, from the blood he was in, the battle, my body felt faint.

"Blood" I said

"Oh my god your bleeding" he said

"Get something to tie her head with Sally!"

"But Sonic, she's-"

"Now!" he yelled.

"Its okay its okay, I got you, I got you ames" he said in panic.

"Okay…..my …pocket, take the paper, " I coughed

He complied immediately.

"Eggman, needs it…" I coughed. My had felt limp.

"Don't, show….*cough* a soul, I trust you…*cough*"

"Ames, I promise alright? I promise, I trust you too okay?"

I smiled and fell into the darkness willingly, who told me to do such a dumb thing?

~Present Day~

I had to see my almost death on replay for three whole years. Painful can't describe it, it's as if I should get used to it by now. Fear tears you up from the inside out.

I jumped when I hard the shop dor open and Shadow walked in.

"Hey " he said with a soft smile.

"Hey" I said quietly.

He casually sat next to me and threw his arm over the couch. He exhaled and looked straight at me.

"How you feeling?" he asked.

"Broken" I confessed.

"Yeah, Tails and Cream begged him not to, but he said he owed her or some crap like that. Ever since you fell under, Sally's easily controlling him, using your coma as a guilt trip for him and he dosnt even know it." He scowled.

"She's a princess, she gets what she wants, if she doesn't, she'll force her way into getting it anyway." I exhaled.

"Well if you ask me thats fucked up" he said with a scoff.

"Tell me about It" I sighed. "But, Shadow, shes gone too far this time, I mean seriously what does she gain from marring Sonic?" I asked.

"I dunno, I guess, whatever he owns belongs to her legally, they share everything, including trust" he shrugged.

Oh My God, Sonic won't have a choice. I shot up to my feet and raced to the back of the room, I threw on a long-sleeved white shirt and long black jeans and threw on my sneakers and sped out of the room.

"What's the rush?" he asked.

"I gotta go somewhere, tell Tails not to wait up!" I called after him.

I raced out of the workshop and headed straight towards the neighborhood Tails told me Sonic lived. I need to stop this before he makes a huge mistake, and at that, put everyone in danger.

X

"Sonic!" I yelled though the neighborhood.

Dogs began to bark around the area but I could really care less

"613,613" I repeated looking at all the door numbers.

"613!" I exclaimed. I banged hard on the front door but no answr.

"Urg, stubborn hedgehog , your so not acting your age." I summoned my Piko Piko hammer for the first time in years and swung hard at the door, caving it into the noew remains of the living room.

A blue blur grabbed me suddenly and threw me across the area, into the kitchen and I landed on the refrigerator.

"Amy?!" he gasped speeding towards me, picking me up bridl style.

"Who else?" I groaned rubbing my head.

"Why'd you knock the door down?" h asked out of breath looking me over.

"Cause you were acting like a teenager and wont opent the stincking door" I pouted.

"I was in the shower" he breathed, a smile curling his lips.

I stopped pouting and realized my hands were tangled in wet quills, he had a towel wrapped around his waist,, leaving his naked chest for me to caress with my eyes. A familiar heat rushed to my muzzle when I locked eyes with him, my hands were on their own, but I felt his quills through my fingers as I combed them. A low purr came from Sonic and his muzzle showed a fades pink, thanks to my rage on his front door, the orange sun danced on his emerald orbs as he watched me lovingly it seemed.

"S-sory" I breathes out.

" 'Sokay" he said quietly. "Your eyes are back to normal huh?" he asked.

"Yeah, you really helped me remember" I said dizzily.

"You sure you remember everything?" he asked seductively.

"I, I don't know" I said biting my lowr lips nervously

"Amy, don't…don't do that" he swallowed.

"Do what?" I asked releasing my lip.

"Jeez, Ames" h breathed closing our distance.

His lips reached for my neck and my head fell backwards limply as his warm breath tickled my fur. He kissed the now non-existing swollen area and bit so gently it made me hot.

Im serious, freaking hot.

"Sonic.." I breathed out.

Why was I here again? Wait wasn't I supposed to say something?

"Ames" he said in a low growl. I felt him straighten and he carried me to the remaining couch. His towel stayed put as he towered over me.

"Sonic, I have to tell you something" I squeaked.

"Sure Ames" he said looking at me

I sat up and he backed away slowly allowing me to face him. "About Sally….and the marriage.." I said without looking at him.

His hand tilted my chin upwards to look at me. "Im listening" he said with a reassuring smile.

"It's a bad idea, I should tell you why she wants to- "

BANG!

I was shot.

Right in the shoulder.

"Amy!" he cried running towards me.

"It, hurts" I hissed.

We looked back at the door and saw Sally and Eggman. Sally was dressed in an all black suit that pretty much hugged her….everywhere. She was in the arms of Eggman pointing a gun at us with a smile on her face. She hopped out of his arms still with gun in hand and pointed it directly at me.

"Baby, let her go, she's fine" she snickered.

"What the hell Sally?!" he said standing up blocking her way to me.

"Sonic I'll shoot you, move, I wont hurt her" she promised.

"What do you want?" he growled boldly stepping forward. Her gun connected with the middle of his chest but he stared down right in her cold eyes with a scowl on his face.

"She has something darling wants, but she cant remember anything, and im certain she told you about her Daddy's little invention." She said with a smile. "You see baby, I want you, and darling wants what she gave you, rather I want your children, that way we have a serious bond, enough to hurt her, and I just love to see those beautiful eyes shake in fear, just like her fathers, I had the best sex with him so he could keep little Amy her fed. Of course I made her mother watch, every time, no wonder the little bitch killed herself."

"What?!" I yelled. "You….You!" I screamed.

"Oh his eyes were so sad, it was a major turn on, I drugged the miserable thing and rode him till he passed out with those sad eyes h wouldn't ever see his precious baby girl again" she snickered.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Sally?" Sonic growled.

"This" she said holding a vie with grey substance. "It changed me for the better, Eggman introduced it to me and I was hooked for life. He's the only one who can keep up, well with injecting himself of course, but you baby" she drawled out to Sonic she grabbed him between the towels. "You can keep up with me naturally, but refused to have sex with me until we wed" she said stroking the towel.

"You doing this for sex?!" I yelled.

"Sex is a bonus sweetheart, I just enjoy watching you suffer" she said to Sonic with a smile.

Before I could blink Eggmans hands were wrapped around my waist with a gun to my head.

"Alright lad, no one knows about this, your wedding is in a week, no later. You marry the squirrel, bang her good, and I'll et the rodent go." He said throwing me in a hovering cage.

It lit up with red bard in a spiral around me and I screamed. "Sonic don't" I pleaded feeling my heart break.

"MM those eyes" Sally said slipping her hand through the bars. The lasers in that aea disappeared and automatic cuffs locked me in place. Her lips found my ear and she bit me …hard.

"Sonic!" I screamed thrashing my head in attempt to get away from her.

"Ames!" he called out rushing towards me.

"Don't think about it" Eggman said holding the purple vile to my neck. I wimpered in fright.

"You wouldn't want her to forget about you completely now would you?" he asked.

"Ames" he said chokingly.

"my, My, Miss rose, you sure have grown" Eggman said licking his lips.

"Sally, how about a night of torture?" he asked the squirrel

"MM, naughty " she said kissing him right in front of Sonic.

"Baby, you have to come, get dressed and meet us there?" she said licking his neck while watching me.

A tear escaped when he refused to look at me. "Fine" he said softly.

"No, please" I begged

"Sonikku please…." I was stuck in the neck with a needle and a loud growl came from Sonic and his eyes were looking at me painfully.

No…not this nightmare again...


End file.
